User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 30
Oh my goodness, my 30th archive. I get mad messages... Can I be in your town? }} }} }} Your talk page always lags my computer. :O Ah had an idea on how you could do that or whatever... you could go into your MySims save data and copy your files into a folder, name it "SaveData3", because it would take up teh third spot, and put it up for download as a .zip file on mediafire or somethin'. If you dunno how, you can email them to meh at "hikareh95@aim.com" and ah'll do it for you. You don't need an account on mediafire to upload files. Also, how did you change it so that teh people could wear stuff from teh mirror and stuff? THAT ISH ALL. }} The Sim Apprentice }} Huh? What? Who? People who eat bugs go moo }} your welcome.Here it is.Pizwat 21:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)I was to lazy to use a word bubble. }} More More!!! Potato heart-shape!!! }} Have a good one to you.}} There's a llama! }} -insert random and cheesy title here- }} Love is Not in the Air }} Happy Valentine's Day. }} }} Thanks! Hey! }} ugh!? }} Smiley Look at me, Still Talking, when There's Science to do Nevertheless... }} yrththstjt Oxymoron. Thanks. New Sim I am asking you if other users can use the same sim but diffent featers for them because i want you change the eyes to green and give me the moods Wave happy cry,Kiss,Mad Defult can you delet all the picturers of the moods and sim i requested Please so it won't take up space thanks sorry Autumm 22:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my message there the same outfit that tardisgirl has and in the party that a girl wears which is purple shirt and ??? can i use that Huh?! Autumm 23:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey here i want to change the outfit to Beebee's outfit and with DJ.Candy eyes and those moods i asked for. Thanks Autumm 00:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey ..}} D.A.N.C.E! I thorw My HANDS UP AND SAY HIYA }} NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! GREAT AETHER! Huh? What? Who? Blanky when you get doing it at the end of the week can you do these moods for me also *Very Cute *Happy *Mad *Cry *wave *Defult *Cofused *Kiss *Dance *cute *Blush Autumm 23:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't worrie just do a few of them take some time for you i understand! Autumm 00:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help! Portal Code .}} Template Limit Let me laugh at the cool. Anyways, where do I download GIMP? I looked it up, but, like, I don't know where ze safe link is...}} Also, like, um... I'm doing a research report on Adam Young in my General Music class...}} And the song Enchanted was pretty awesome by both Taylor and Adam. I like Adam's better, but I still like Taylor Swift. And, um... though, it's kinda weird, I guess.}} Anyways, yeah... um... so... yeah... Have you ever listened to Superchick? }} Hi! Hey Blanky! I'm a big fan of yours! Uh, would you mind making an ad for me? Hi i am here to remined you to do mysim! Autumm 22:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) can you please join my show cause noone is joining.thank you.(i am so sad that im to lazy for word bubble)''Wildcats11630 05:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The Stinky Cheese Man }} also can you make me a crying mood and and a mad mood please. I would ask for a happy mood but my default is already pretty happy to me and you are really busy so ya.}} }} Everything on TV costs $19.95 nowadays }} }} }} Butter sauce. Snowflake Awards advertisment Hi,this is awesomelf42 and i would like you to add my advertisment for Mysims Party!!Thanks!awesomelf42 13:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Unoriginal titles are original, because many people are trying to be original. It's confuzzling.}} Sally's }} }} }} }} }} Yeah! My mommy has been hinting it for quite a while now... }} Well, This Is a Vexing Development... Also, did you ever actually play through Curious Village? }} What part did you actually stop at?}} And yes, I asked for moods... You should pick it back up. It's quite fun, even though it's not half as good as the other Layton games. You should get Diabolical Box...and Unwound Future, too... }} Yes, you must play the epical, squee-filled games that are Professor Layton! You should watch the movie as well. It's quite good. }} Oh, I'm not worried. Not worried at all... Yes, yes I did. }} Because I...felt like it. }} Indeed, indeed it does... }} Even if you did, I probably wouldn't. }} Sure. I can always make it again if I decide I want to...}} }} First there Sour then there Sweet Misuderstood Blanky did you ever get to do my request and some of my moods? and did you vote yes for me to leave i won't juge you if you did? Okay?--Autumm 01:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't Zap Me! SOUNDS LIKE A LOTTA HOOPLA }} }} Jewellery Accountant RE:Can U explain THis? Request Time! }} Moods and Word Bubble Blanky the other moods i requested you don't have do it now but you can do it if you want to! I have a word bubble request i need Color1;Purple Text color 1:Red Sig:Lover of Sweet and Cute things Name:Autumm Time:Wanna Talk? Color 2:Pink Color 2 Text:White is there any thing i missed?Autumm 22:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Seprate Please!Autumm 23:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Request How? }} Thank you! }} Thanks for the moods. My Heart Will Go On }}